Dynamic Duo
by 221b-whovian
Summary: A series of one-shots involving my favorite duo in Ranger's Apprentice, Crowley and Halt! These will not be in chronological order. No slash, only friendship!


**Dynamic Duo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, goes for the whole story.**

**Summary: A series of one-shots involving my favorite duo in Ranger's Apprentice, Crowley and Halt! These will not be in chronological order.**

Graduation Day

Halt sat next to his little fire, boiling a pot of coffee. He looked up as he heard Crowley approaching. A small smile appeared on his face as Halt saw that he was slightly green, he knew that his friend tended to get sick whenever he got nervous.

Crowley accepted a cup of the steaming liquid, looking at it broodingly. "Halt, do you think that coffee will taste as good coming back up as it does going down?"

"Um… I'm not really sure… maybe." Halt replied, "I figure it should be about the same."

Shrugging, Crowley started to drink the coffee. "So, are you nervous?" he asked.

"Yeah," Halt replied, "it's sort of hard not to be."

The two apprentices sat in silence, thinking about the day ahead of them. Crowley sighed and stood up, making his way toward the bushes. The sound of retching filled the campsite as he relieved his stomach of it's contents.

After a few minutes, Crowley emerged, sat down and started to drink some more coffee.

Halt almost commented on the weak state of his companions stomach, but decided against it. After all, Crowley knew about Halt's own limitations when it came to motion sickness. It was probably best not to broach the topic.

Trent, Crowley's mentor, approached their campsite. Both of the soon-to-be-Rangers stood up expectantly.

"Come on, boys, it's time to go." he told them, gesturing for them to follow him.

Halt and Crowley practically tripped over their own feet in their haste to pursue the older man.

"Now," Trent began, "this is a very formal occasion, and all protocol must be observed. You are to stand to the right of the Commandant, call him sir, keep both hands behind you and make sure that you pay close attention." He looked back at them and shrugged, "It's all sort of a pain in the butt, but it's the way it's done."

Halt felt his palms get a little sweaty, he was no good with formal occasions. Crowley felt an almost overwhelming desire to throw up again.

The two were led up on to a platform and told to look serious. The Ranger Corps sat silently, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Crowley's mom was sitting next to Trent and Alex, Halt's mentor.

Two drummers began to play, as Commandment Ivan marched up to the platform. They stopped crisply as he stopped to the left of us.

"Today on March 8, we announce the advancement of the apprentice Rangers Halt O'Carrick and Crowley Myls. They have shown exceptional skill in archery, knife-throwing, unseen movement and strategy. Are you, Halt O'Carrick, aware of the responsibility you are taking on by becoming a Ranger of the King?"

Halt responded, "Yes, sir." He cursed mentally as his Hibernian accent became more pronounced, that tended to happen when he got nervous.

The Commandant repeated the phrase to Crowley, and he replied with the same crisp, "Yes, sir."

Ivan continued, "By entering the Ranger Corps, you owe allegiance to the King or Queen of Araluen. Your first and only duty is to him or her. The vow you took when you were apprenticed, is in full effect. You are to give your life, if need be, to Araluen. Do you understand this?"

In unison, Crowley and Halt replied, "Yes, sir."

The Commandant went on, "Then, as the Commandant of the Ranger Corps, I declare you to be full members of the Ranger Corps and proclaim you bearers of the Silver Oakleaf."

The drums started again as Trent and Alex walked solemnly on to the platform. They approached their apprentices and removed their bronze amulets, replacing them with silver.

Then each of the five Rangers evacuated the stage and made their way back into the midst of their fellows.

The formal air dispersed and Crowley's mom embraced him, babbling about how his father would be so proud.

Halt stood slightly apart, speaking only when someone else spoke to him. As soon as he could manage, he slipped away, returning to his campsite.

After about fifteen minutes, Crowley joined him. He plopped down and asked, "So, do you feel any different?"

Halt shook his head, "Nope, not at all."

Crowley sighed, "Me neither, all that didn't make me feel any more responsible, any more qualified or any more capable."

Nodding, Halt replied, "If either of us is ever in charge, let's get rid of all this. Everything I heard, I'd heard before. We might as well make graduating slightly more enjoyable."

A smile broke out across Crowley's face, "Yeah, that wasn't much fun, was it?"

Halt shook his head, "About as much fun as pulling teeth."

"Just think," he continued, "By the end of the day, we're probably going to have our own fief's to look after!"

Crowley's smile drooped as he said, "I'll be right back, I have to puke again."

**I was listening to "Mrs. Brown You've Got A Lovely Daughter" and "Henry the VII" while writing this chapter… though I don't think that it effected it much. I love Herman's Hermits… Anyways, I thought that the graduation ritual for the Ranger Corp sounded like something Crowley and Halt would come up with, especially when you think of how uptight the Rangers before them were. *cough*Meralon*cough* Also, I just made up Crowley's last name, the mentor's names, and the Commandant name, as I'm fairly sure that they were never mentioned. So tell me what you think! Review, please!**


End file.
